Delicada
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: KARINSAKU una lo considera un accidente inesperado e inocente, la otra solo cumple una mision que se torno hermosa...LEMON YURI...[se llama traicion] [Angst WAFF] [Complete or In progress ustedes lo deciden]
1. Chapter 1

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´

Delicada

-----´´-----

**Pairing:** KarinSaku

**Characteristics:** LEMON Yuri WAFF Angst

**Status:** in progress

**Advertencia: **Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado

**Otros:** yo pensé que me iba a tocar poner este fanfic en la sección de InoSaku por que no había visto que ya habían puesto a los nuevos personajes xD!!

-----´´-----

_Recuerdos_

-pensamientos o actos-

-----´´-----

El inicio es parte del 356, esa partecita donde Karin y Saku pasan la una al lado de la otra y ni cuenta se dan U.U

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-

-los perros ninjas de los que iba acompañada olfatearon el rastro de Sasuke y ahora iban tras la pista- hay algo? –El camino los había llevado asta un pueblo cercano, lleno de gente por el camino-

El rastro aun no esta claro pero nos acercamos –hacia su mejor trabajo por conseguir pronto al dueño del olor que perseguían-

Muy cerca –miro hacia todos lados-

-la capa que llevaba puesta era mecida por el viento y su cabello rosado ondeaba de a pocos-

Sakura-chan!! –La llamo el canino- ves a esa chica

Cual –se detuvieron por unos instantes-

La pelirroja, ella tiene el olor de Uchiha

-ya estaban demasiado cerca como para continuar hablando, si esa chica de gafas tenia el aroma de Sasuke-kun muy seguramente formaba parte del grupo que le acompañaba, en cuestión de un segundo tomo una decisión, tenia que acercarse a ella-……-cada vez mas cerca, sin precio aviso se desplomo como si hubiese sufrido un desmayo-

-la miraron intrigados-

Pero que!! –Imposible pasar a esa chica por desapercibida, tenia un cabello de color demasiado extraño, y decir que llevaba a dos perros con ella, es algo raro, y ahora se había desmayado, por puro acto reflejo evito que esta cayera-

-hacer contacto con el objetivo: listo; ahora solo debía sacarle la información- g…gracias

Estas bien? –la ayudo a incorporarse-

-se sostenía de la chica pelirroja- por favor llévame a algún sitio

-lo pensó por unos segundos- iremos al hospital

No!! –Exclamo- solo debo descansar, no es nada grave

Entonces?

Vayamos a alguna posada, yo pagare todo, en serio solo necesito recostarme -rogó-

Puedes caminar? –parecía preocupada-

No lo creo –mintió con un rostro demasiado avergonzado-

-le dio la espalda- sube, te llevare

G…gracias –esa chica había resultado ser mas amable de lo que parecía-

-mientras los perros observaban curiosos el plan que la pelirosa había inventado-

……

-sentía las manos de la chica sobre sus muslos, apretándola por encima de la tela de su capa para que no fuese a caerse, y ella aferrada a sus hombros, y un olor a jazmín lleno sus pulmones, pudo notar el perfecto cabello, de un color chillón sin duda alguna pero al fin y al cabo bonito, y entre la capota y los hilos de cabello pudo visualizar su cuello, se notaba suave, blanco, una piel hermosa-

-la fácil y calmada respiración de la pelirosa la habían hecho olvidar de momento la misión que Sasuke le había encomendado, a fin de cuentas Suigetsu y Juugo también iban a lo mismo así que no había mucho problema en llevar un dato mas o uno menos verdad?, sentía a esa extraña tan indefensa, y tan asustada, como negarle ayuda a un desvalido?, no podía ser tan mala-

-inconcientemente llevo sus dedos ágiles asta la piel que tanto había estado observando en el camino, definitivamente si era suave, aterciopelada, bella, y la sintió estremecerse bajo ella, sin saber muy bien por que le había gustado aquella reacción- lo…lo siento

-no dijo nada, se había sentido extraña al momento de tener un contacto tan cercano con una desconocida, solo era eso, de momento solo era piedad- te parece si te quedas aquí?

-estaban frente a un muy humilde hotel, de aspecto rustico pero confortable- hai

-entraron y en la recepción las recibió un señor de unos 30 o 40 años- señoritas se encuentran bien?!! –Pregunto alarmado el encargado del lugar-

No se preocupe, estamos bien, puede darme un cuarto por favor? –dijo cortante mientras se acomodaba las gafas y la pelirosa miraba por debajo del flequillo estando aun cargada por la extraña-

Si claro –más que parecerle sospechoso o extraño le causo gracia la situación, les entrego las llaves y la pelirroja con dificultad firmo los papeles- los perros se quedan afuera –advirtió al ver a los dos caninos tras las chicas-

-miro a sus compañeros de momento y les ordeno esperarla afuera-

Guau guau!! –"eso haremos" (xD!!) y sin mas salieron, ya luego la kunoichi les contaría la información-

……

-al llegar a la habitación que era linda, con una cama de tamaña medio, una silla hacia un lado, una mesita y unas flores rojas adornando el lugar, bajo con cuidado a la chica enferma y la dejo sobre el colchón-

Gracias, disculpa todas las molestias –soltó los botones de su capa-

-se acerco a ella rápidamente y la ayudo a levantarse un poco para poder sacar la tela que la protegía, sin poder evitar el roce en los brazos de la ojiverde, de nueva cuenta el escalofrió sacudió cada uno de sus poros- no es nada…-y la miro fijamente, era pequeña, delgada, parecía torpe pero bonita-

-levanto las cobijas y se metió en ellas, mientras la otra se sentaba en la silla- como te llamas?, vas a quedarte?

Solo mientras te pones un poco mejor, soy Karin –acomodo sus anteojos-

Soy Sakura -sonrió- y eres ninja?

Aja, estoy de misión –aclaro y miro la bandana que identificaba a la chica- eres de Konoha, que haces aquí?

Solo estoy de vacaciones, no soy una buena kunoichi, no manejo muy bien el chakra y tengo un cuerpo débil, siempre me estoy cayendo, por eso mientras todos los demás shinobis tienen misiones complicadas yo estoy de vacaciones –inflo las mejillas simulando enojo-

-no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario- seguro que logras mejorar

Supongo, debo hacerlo, es mi camino del ninja –sonrió nuevamente-

Kiaaaaaa!! Sakura somos unas expertas en esto de engañar y mentir –dijo muy emocionada su Inner-

Karin y que cosas te gustan, digo no se, tienes novio o algo así?

Si, se llama Sasuke –mintió con ojos ilusionados- y tu?

-suspiro triste, con que esta era la chica que salía con Sasuke-kun-…la única persona que he amado me abandono, siempre fui una molestia para el, dijo que era débil, y tenia razón –oculto su rostro en la almohada recordando como sus esfuerzos resultaban inútiles con el Uchiha-

-por alguna extraña razón era lo mismo que le pasaba a ella, Sasuke la ignoraba por mas que ella insistía, muy seguramente también era una molestia para el-……

Bueno!! Y tu misión es difícil? –Sonrió de nueva cuenta- me gustaría adquirir experiencia tu sabes a que me refiero

Pues no mucho, solo recolecto información

Información?

Si, necesitamos saber el paradero de alguien

Ósea que tienes compañeros!!

Si, Sasuke -sonrió-, un fastidio llamado Suigetsu y un loco que mata gente

-sonrió por las expresiones y los gestos que la pelirroja hacia con sus manos- debe ser una persona importante la que buscan, son muchos!! –simulaba estar sorprendida-

Lo que pasa es que Suigetsu es un flojo que no sirve para nada, no lo cuentes a el jajajaja –la conversación era fluida, tenia mucho de no tener una charla tan amena con alguien-

Vaya, no quisiera parecerme a el

Por favor!!, nunca te parecerías a el, eres demasiado linda…-se apeno un poco por el exceso de confianza con una desconocida- y pues, es el hermano de Sasuke, es un tipo peligroso, pero aun no sabemos donde encontrarlo ni nada por el estilo, y pues quedamos de encontrarnos mas tarde pero ya ves, no llevare nada de importancia –parecía resignada-

Bien Sakura, ya conseguimos la información y fue algo muy sencillo shanaro!! –Saltaba por todos los rincones de su mente-

Por favor perdóname, es por mi culpa

Para nada, no podía dejarte sola -sonrió-

Pero estoy segura de que harás muy bien tu trabajo -sonrió-

Hai

……

-un silencio incomodo se formo, al no tener nada mas que le interesase no sabia que preguntar o que hacer, y se dio cuenta de que Karin iba a decir algo, a lo mejor ya se iría, no quería que se fuera aun, a pesar de la rivalidad le había gustado la compañía de la pelirroja- creo que tengo fiebre!! –Dijo tocándose una mejilla-

-justo en el momento en que recobro la noción del tiempo y que debía regresar con Hebi ella dijo que se sentía mal- déjame revisarte –se sentó en la cama mientras Sakura se arrimaba un poco, poso su mano derecha sobre la frente de la joven- mmm no se, no tengo ni idea sobre estas cosas -admitió-

-ahogo una carcajada, no una de burla, mas bien de complicidad, y tomo la mano de la otra entra la suya- daijobu –por un momento solo se miraron a los ojos, y fue entonces que se acerco un poco mas, solo quería retirarle aquellos lentes, muy seguramente se vería hermosa, acerco su otra mano asta el rostro de la pelirroja y solo faltaban unos milímetros para alcanzar su objetivo cuando esta la detuvo reteniéndola de la muñeca con un movimiento algo brusco, aun así estiro sus dedos lo mas que pudo y lentamente saco las gafas de su dueña, estas cayeron sobre el tendido sin hacer ruido alguno-

Sakura…-los rayos de sol se filtraban por la pequeña ventana que se encontraba en el cuarto, haciendo que destellos de rosa saltaran de su rostro, se veía guapa, y nuevamente ese extraño sentimiento y calidez invadieron su cuerpo-

-disfruto escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios desconocidos, y la miro mas cuidadosamente, su cabello caía rebelde por su tez, y aun tenia puesta la capa negra, fue entonces que la novia de Sasuke-kun bajo la mano que tenia sobre su frente, tan pero tan lento que acaricio su nariz y sus labios mientras lo hacia, cerro los ojos y su respiración se altero un poco, tan solo un poco-

……

-se arrodillo delante de ella que ya había soltado su mano y cerro los ojos, los apretó un poco y sus dedos temblorosos llegaron asta la cremallera de su corpiño rojo, lo bajo primero un poco, luego otro mas, y así asta que dejo al descubierto su sostén verde, y al punto de unos segundos sintió las manos inseguras de la pelirroja sobre su cuello, y sin poder evitarlo su regulada respiración se desboco, y su corazón bombeo tan rápido que en cualquier momento escaparía-

-que confundida estaba, el aire le faltaba, sin razón alguna sintió deseos de tocar esa piel blanca, y así lo hizo, y al tacto le pareció demasiado fría, pero eso no duro por mucho tiempo, el aliento de la pelirosa chocaba con el frente de su mano, y este era caliente, una mezcla accidental, sintiéndose aturdida, y sus sentidos aletargados bajo los tirantes de la única prenda que cubría el pecho de la débil kunoichi, estos cayeron por su piel firme, y escucho claramente su nombre un suave y dulce suspiro-

Ka…Karin…-sujeto ambas manos de la pelirroja antes de que esta quitara la tela verde y lento abrió los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada, demasiado bonita de esa forma que la hacia ver inocente, se acerco como gateando asta estar completamente cerca de ella- Karin –la llamo- esto esta bien?, y Sasuke?

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-

Estoy demasiado sugestionada con el yuri n//n

Corte ahí por que el capi ya estaba largo, pero ya esta terminado, es un one-shot, en este caso two supongo xD!!

Primis en español!! xD!!

Dejen su opinión haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu


	2. Chapter 2

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-

Delicada 2

Naruto no me pertenece.

Capitulo dedicado a DarKagura por que tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos no? -jojojojojo-

También va para un lugar en Brasil xD!!

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-

-no respondió absolutamente nada-

……

A la mierda con Sasuke!! –grito su Inner, dando respuesta a la pregunta, adivinando el pensamiento de la taheña-

-cerro los ojos y abrazo a la pelirosa, cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo con una caricia, y se tumbo encima de ella cayendo ambas en el mullido colchón, y la miro fijamente, muy segura de que se perdería en esos jades sin importarle nada mas, y entonces se acerco a su rostro, a sus labios finos y delgados, y nació un beso delicado, cuando la vio en la calle nunca pensó en algo así, un encuentro que nunca fue advertido-

-correspondió al beso inexperto, tembloroso, y fue ella quien lo profundizo pasando su lengua por la abertura de los labios de la otra, pidiendo permiso para entrar y degustar su calidez, su inofensivo sabor, subió sus brazos y la apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo, la quería cerca, nada importaba, y soltó los broches de la capa mientras el beso cobraba intensidad-

-ayudo a la pelirosa en la labor de quitarse el abrigo, y una vez este estuvo fuera se sonrojo al notar la penetrante mirada de la chica de ojos verdes- no me mires así –la regaño-

Lo siento –rió tontamente, como evitar mirarla de aquella forma, era muy bonita, mucho mas que Ino o cualquier otra chica que haya visto jamás, bonita y sexy, demasiado, y lo mas desconcertante es que nunca había pensado en estar con una chica, menos con una enemiga-

-sin previo aviso tomo las pequeñas manos entre las suyas y las dirigió asta la cremallera de su gabán lila, propendía de aquellas caricias, las necesitaba, sin importar si estaba bien o mal, sin pensar en que eran chicas, podía olvidar eso por ahora, solo quería sentir que Sakura la necesitaba de la misma forma en que ella la necesitaba ahora-

-temblorosa pero segura capto el mensaje de la pelirroja y bajo la cremallera dejando al descubierto unos pechos que rozaban la perfección, comparados con los suyos que eran de tamaño mas bien pequeño, los de Karin eran el cielo, el cielo cubierto por encaje negro-

…-sintió toda la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas, nunca nadie la había visto tan íntimamente, ningún hombre lo había hecho aun, y lo mas irónico es que lo hacia una chica desconocida, mostrar su torso de forma tan descarada la hacia sentir vergüenza, una vergüenza que se fue al caño cuando la pelirosa con una habilidad única de las mujeres le desabrocho el sostén y la acariciaba con suavidad robándole suspiros entrecortados-

Gomen!! –La soltó estando muy acalorada, la pelirroja había gemido muy fuerte y por un momento creyó haberla lastimado, tal vez ejerció demasiada presión en una zona demasiado sensible-

-el gemido lo había soltado por que estaba extasiada, ella le hacia disfrutar demasiado con tan poco-…aun…aun dudas que quiero hacer esto contigo? –La beso en la mejilla-

-sonrió sinceramente, como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo, se sentía feliz de por fin al menos sentirse necesitada por alguien, y acaricio la totalidad de la blanca y delgada espalda de la otra, un cosquilleo empezó a bajar por sus costados, produciendo demasiadas sensaciones en su cuerpo, dedos ágiles se adentraban en sus pantalones cortos, y palparon por encima de la tela de su ropa interior, una oleada de placer la recorrió-…Ka…Karin…-balbuceo entre un beso húmedo, dulce y pasional, y entonces se atrevió a acariciar mas allá de lo permitido, posando ambas manos sobre las nalgas de la kunoichi, las apretó un poco y a esta pareció gustarle pues sus toques se hicieron mas intensos, sin ponerse a meditarlo levanto sus caderas para darle mayor alcance a su compañera y esta no desaprovecho para sacarle la ropa que le impedía tenerla completamente desnuda _solo para ella_-

-La habitación estaba tan caliente que parecía el infierno, sus corazones tan agitados y sus pieles tan tocadas que simplemente era hermoso, beso los hombros desnudos de la oji verde, paso su lengua por el cuello, por la clavícula, llego a sus pechos, los cuales se acoplaron perfecto a su boca, succionando, acariciando, excitando, y cuando la chica _débil_ se revolcó en las sabanas decidió que era tiempo de cambiar de lugar, entonces su lengua prosiguió con un camino suave, dando pequeñas mordidas en su vientre, definiendo la línea de su ombligo, mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas, aferrada la una a la otra, anticipándose a lo que vendría-

-le faltaba el aire, y es que esos toques eran demasiado dulces como para resistirse a ellos, asta se atrevía a decir que la adoraban, claro que era algo ilógico acababan de conocerse, un accidente, destino, una misión…realmente no importaba, y dejo de pensar en eso cuando sintió un pequeño beso en su clítoris, haciéndola arquearse, entonces una ligera mordida en ese punto tan sensible la hizo dejar la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo a través del vidrio de la ventana la caída del atardecer, con los ojos entrecerrados, el cabello revuelto y una mujer hermosa haciéndola perder la cordura, no podía sentirse mas feliz…-…ahhh!! –su cuerpo se relajo mientras sus paredes vaginales se contraían en busca de un miembro inexistente, palpitando como si de verdad hubiera sido penetrada, pero no, ella había sido amada por una mujer, y le pareció tan hermoso que quería seguir en ello-

-un liquido tibio emano de las profundidades de la pelirosa que convulsionaba debajo de ella, aferrandose a las cobijas y mirando sin mirar fuera del hotel, se arrodillo en la cama y subió para observar su rostro sonrojado y sus labios entre abiertos recuperando gradualmente el aire, aparto los cabellos rosas de la frente de la kunoichi, que a pesar de ser un poquito grande no le restaba la belleza al momento-

Karin…-la llamo-

Hum? –Estaba muy entretenida jugando a hacer bucles con un cabello tan femenino y lacio como el de aquella chica desnuda en la cama-

-sus pechos rozaban, y sus caderas se acomodaban perfecto- tu sigues vestida ¬¬

-rió nerviosa, pero no le duro mucho ya que la chica de Konoha se levanto y ella queda boca abajo en la cama, giro el rostro y la vio por encima del hombro, la pelirosa se había sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, se sonrojo mas si era posible, era tan pequeñita que provocaba protegerla, y no es que ella fuera muy diferente (xD!!) es solo que Sakura le inspiraba ese sentimiento-

-se recostó sobre la pelirroja haciendo que los pezones de sus pechos entraran en contacto con la esbelta espalda de la otra, haciéndola soltar un pequeño suspiro, y dio un pequeño mordisco en el nacimiento del cuello, justo donde empieza la espalda, y tomo las manos de Karin entre las suyas mientras seguía dejando marcas sobre esa piel que le había resultado tan embriagante desde que la vio, es mas sentía cierta obsesión por esa zona del cuerpo de la novia de Sasuke-

Sa…Sakura –sentía los movimientos insinuantes arriba de ella y eso la hacia estremecerse, una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo…por enésima vez en el día-

-se acerco al oído de la otra- alza tus caderas un poco –ordeno en un susurro que fue obedecido en el acto, pudo percibir el temblor anticipado de la chica de anteojos, deslizo sus manos asta el cierre del short de la chica y ella misma se encontró vibrando con precocidad, y ambas rieron ante dos intentos fallidos por sacar esa prenda que estorbaba, cuando por fin pudo deslizarlos hacia abajo pasando por las piernas firmes y blancas-

Ah…ah…-cerro los ojos y apretó la almohada, estaba tan deseosa de sentirse tocada que su respiración casi la ahoga, y que decir de cuando sintió unos dedos frágiles adentrándose en sus bragas-

-suspiro el olor a jazmín que emanaba de la cabellera roja mientras sus dedos inexpertos se hacían espacio en un lugar tan privado como en el que se encontraban, ella misma empezó a moverse contra el cuerpo de la otra, dándose su propio placer, sin poder reprimir los gemidos que escapaban de sus bocas ambas se restregaban cada vez mas rápido, y los dedos agudizaban los toques-

_Pudor?_

_Vergüenza?_

_Inocencia?_

-todos estos preconceptos estaban en la basura, ahora solo disfrutaban del encanto carnal que se podían brindar en un momento como aquel-

Sakura!! –nunca creyó que su parte trasera fuera tan erótica, y aquella posición le resultaba tan morbosa que todo se mezclo para hacerla estallar, definitivamente era mejor que hacerlo sola-

-ya no podía moverse mas, se dejo caer sobre su enemiga y cerro los ojos mientras sus manos se entrelazaban de nuevo, y recuperaron la respiración juntas, pasaron unos segundos de calma, una brisa se coló en el cuarto moviendo las cortinas suavemente, se acomodaron sobre el tendido y se vieron apenadas, sonriendo nerviosas y sonrojadas, se acariciaron por ultima vez y cerraron los ojos-

……

-o eso disimulo la pelirosa, ella debía irse a contar la información que había sacado, espero un rato y cuando se percato del profundo sueño de Karin empezó a vestirse sin poder evitar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro, estaba feliz…pero ahora cometería lo que se llama traición…tapo bien el cuerpo desnudo de la chica que le mostró la faceta mas bella del amor (¬¬) y salio cuidadosamente, no podía perder mas tiempo, Kakashi-sensei y los otros la esperaban con el informe…Sasuke-kun no estaba solo-

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-

-----´´-----MiaBathory-----´´-----golili- HINATAXsasuke4e-----´´-----MAYU1051-----´´-----Kisame Hoshigaki-----´´-----Lost princess-----´´-----Vanessa-----´´-----Kyo Hannakasi-----´´-----DarKagura-----´´-----Kanna Uchiha-----´´----- DarknessTraveler-----´´-----AkitsukiNao-----´´-----Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon-----´´-----Sussy-chan-----´´-----a todos los hits, a las alertas, y los favoritos, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo.

Yo e estado pensando en que este fic merece una continuación, ustedes que piensan?

Quieren continuación?, si es así dejen sus reviews, sobra decir que si no me lo piden yo no lo haré n.n

Dejen su opinión haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu


End file.
